GYM
by Joha
Summary: - Me acosté en la colchoneta y esperé hasta que él tomó una de mis piernas y con mucho cuidado la acercó a mi cuerpo, ahora venia mi segundo movimiento -  EDITADO
1. Primera parte

******Los personajes le pertenecen a SM. La historia es mía.**

* * *

**GYM**

**2006**

Hoy, 13 de septiembre, era uno de los días que más amo del año, y la razón es muy simple, es mi cumpleaños, pero contrario a lo que la gente crea no es por las grandes fiestas ni los montones de regalos, es mucho más que eso, todos los 13 de septiembre sin importar que día de la semana caiga, mis padres y yo tenemos nuestro día en familia, salimos de temprano en la mañana, comemos afuera y después ellos me dan el único regalo que recibo, aunque mis amigos saben lo especial que soy con esto de los cumpleaños y los regalos me entienden.

Ya veníamos llegando a casa, ahora quedaba la última parte del día, mi regalo, no se por qué, pero dando el hecho de que estoy cumpliendo 13 años y es 13 de septiembre, por esas cosas locas que mi mente maquina, se me ocurrió que el regalo era especial.

—Bueno hija — comenzó Renne– ya sabes que viene ahora – canturreó como solo ella sabe hacerlo.

— Primero que nada queremos decirte algo – mi padre se sentó en el sofá indicándonos que lo siguiéramos.

Lo hice sin dudarlo pero aun con cierta cautela — Los escucho – la verdad es que no me gustó mucho ver sus rostros tan serios.

— Bella – comenzó mi madre – hoy cumples 13 años eso quiere decir… — creo que quiso que adivinara pero cuando se dio cuenta que iba por mal camino, prosiguió – que ya eres una mujercita

— O sea – continuó Charlie – que el regalo de este año es algo distinto – bueno, distinto, especial, es casi lo mismo – así que… — se giró para mirar a mi madre – Renée

— Claro – Renée se levantó como si tuviera un resorte y salió de la sala – aquí tienes – extendí mi mano y recibí un sobre, solo una idea se me cruzó por la mente: ¿Dinero?

— ¿Qué es? – aún sentía mi ceño fruncido, miré el sobre como si así se me fuera a revelar su contenido.

— Ábrelo – Renée se quedó de pie a mi lado esperando que abriera mi regalo.

— Ok.

Fijé mi vista en el sobre blanco donde las palabras "Para Bella… ya eres una mujer… de mamá y papá", resaltaban en un tono rojo fuerte. Con mucho cuidado de no estropear lo que contuviera, es que abrí la parte superior del sobre.

— Vamos… solo apresúrate – parecía que mi mamá estaba más emocionada que yo.

—Tranquila hija –sonrió mi padre– no es nada que puedas estropear.

¿Es que tan transparente soy?

—Bueno.

Agarré con un poco más de fuerza y termine por abrir el sobre, adentro había una especie de boleta, la desdoblé y lo único que vi por su gran caligrafía fue el nombre.

_"Gimnasio Pacific"_

— No entiendo – bajé el papel para mirar a mi padre.

Ambos estaban con una enorme sonrisa en sus rostros — Bueno… creemos que ya estás grande y te haría bien comenzar a ir al gimnasio… así tendrás un muy buen cuerpo para que cuando los chicos…

— Ok… entendí – Renée no se caracterizaba precisamente por guardarse sus comentarios.

— Pero no es solo eso – me giré a ver a mi padre – te contratamos un entrenador personal… dicen que pueden mejorar tu equilibrio – se rascó la nuca como si se avergonzara de lo que iba a decir – y tu torpeza – lo último apenas y lo susurró.

— Vale… ¿Gracias? – sé que sonó a pregunta pero no era el regalo que esperaba

— Mira – mi madre se sentó junto a mí, – prueba por un año… si no te gusta – se encogió de hombros – lo dejas.

Mi padre asintió mirándola — Claro hija… por lo menos pruébalo

— Ok… veré como me va – volví a mirar el papel, solo esperaba que no fuera una tan desagradable experiencia… aunque lo dudaba.

**2010**

— Mmm sí… dale – apreté con fuerza los ojos, mi orgasmo estába cerca, lo podía sentir.

— ¿Así? – Empujó tan fuerte que di un grito mudo por la sorpresa — ¿Te gusta cuando te lo meto por atrás cierto?

— ¡Sí! – chillé como la buena perra que soy haciéndole total honor a la posición.

— ¡EMMETT! – me importó una mierda que todos supieran del fabuloso orgasmo que acaba de tener.

— Definitivamente – siguió empujando sobre mi coño – eres la mejor – con una última estocada sentí como todo su semen me recorría entera.

Cuando bajé la vista hasta mi coño vi un liquido saliendo, era la perfecta mezcla entre su semen y mis jugos, no me aguanté y con dos dedos recogí algo de la mezcla.

— Exquisito – me metí un dedo en la boca y lo saboreé, el otro se lo extendí a Emmett.

Por supuesto que su lengua no tardó nada en rodear mi dedo y succionarlo ávidamente — Lo más rico que he probado – sacó mi mano del medio y metió su lengua hasta el fondo de mi garganta.

— Mmm como me gusta esa lengua – cerré los ojos y degusté el sabor que había en mis labios.

— Pero te gusta más acá – lentamente y casi tortuosamente pasó sus dedos por mi coño.

— Sí… lo sabes – abrí los ojos para encontrarme con los de él mirándome.

— Cariño – me separó un poco y su rostro serio no me gustó – te tengo una mala noticia.

Automáticamente toda la felicidad post coital se me esfumó dejándome de un humor para nada bueno — ¿Qué pasó? – me separé un poco más y me subí las bragas y las calzas sin mirarlo. Esto no me daba buena espina

— Me voy – ya vestida me volví hacia él con un poco brusquedad.

— ¿A dónde? ¿Por qué? – no me gustaba esto, era el mejor amante y definitivamente el mejor entrenador personal

— Me trasladan de gimnasio.

— Nooo – me senté y acomodé mis pechos en el peto, estaban todos afuera y empapados con la saliva de Emm — ¿Y ahora con quién voy a entrenar? – puse la mejor carita de niñita buena.

— Bellita – se me acercó seductoramente – vendrá un reemplazo

— ¿Y coge tan rico como tú? – sabia que el tono inocente prendía a Emm

Su respiración irregular me dio un claro indicio de que parte de su anatomía estaba volviendo a la vida — No sé – comenzó a pasar un dedo por el escote que dejaba mi peto – no me lo he cogido… se llama Edward – apretó mis pezones y grité por la sensación.

— Mmm, ¿mejor que Demetri?

— Cariño – me besó en los labios – no acostumbro a coger con hombres – lo dijo tan serio que no pude evitar reír

— _Ok_… lo entiendo – bufé — ¿Pero tiene buen físico?

Asintió sonriendo y marcando sus hoyuelos, si había algo de lo que Emmett se sentía orgulloso era de su cuerpo — Eso sí… como yo – se miró su bien formado torso desnudo – pero está mejor que el otro que solías cogerte antes de mí.

Fruncí el ceño — ¿Mejor que James? – eso que él era de los peores aun así había sido decente en la cama

— Sí… ahora… ¿Una última vez?

Así seguimos cogiendo por un buen rato más, a nadie en el gimnasio le importaba las actividades que se realizaban en la bodega y gran parte de eso tenía que ver con que me los había cogido casi a todos, y es que verlos sudorosos y con sus músculos tan bien formados, calentaban a cualquiera.

Aún recuerdo la primera vez que follé, fue la mejor forma de perder mi virginidad.

— _Bella… tenemos un problema hoy – me paré antes de seguir entrando._

— _¿Qué pasó Carlisle? – llevaba casi un año viniendo al gimnasio y estaba por renunciar a la idea de seguir._

— _Es sobre Laurent – bufé, como odiaba a mi entrenador personal, no me hacía hacer casi nada y aun así cobraba su sueldo – no vendrá más… fue – dudó sobre si seguir – trasladado – entendí perfectamente que no era así, lo más probable es que fue despedido _

_Esperé que agregara algo más pero no lo hizo — ¿Entonces? – Me acomodé mi bolso lista para irme – me voy – me iba a dar vuelta cuando su mano me detuvo._

— _No… de ahora hasta que llegue su reemplazo te atenderé yo – algo en su voz o en él mismo hizo que una sensación extraña se acumulara en mí._

— _O…K_

_Me guio hacia las máquinas, estuvimos un buen rato haciendo abdominales y pesas, después tuve que hacer un circuito algo extraño._

— _¿Para qué era esto? – le pregunté mientras me secaba el sudor con la toalla_

— _Para tu equilibrio – con su antebrazo secó algo de su sudor, y la sensación extraña volvió._

— _Ahhh_

_Los días siguieron pasando y cada vez me daba cuenta que Carlisle me comenzaba a gustar como hombre, no sabía bien cuantos años tenía, le calculé unos 19 y en comparación con mis casi 14 no era mucha diferencia, ¿o sí? Poco a poco comencé a cambiar mi forma de vestir, dejé de lado los holgados pantalones y las grandes camisetas, por apretadas calzas y cortos petos._

_Conforme pasaba el tiempo sentí que despertaba interés en los hombres, y por sus ojos, sé que en Carlisle también, así que lentamente comencé a jugar mis cartas con él, ya tenía 14 años, toda una adolescente llena de hormonas._

— _Bella _

_Me giré hacia mi entrenador personal — Dime – habíamos comenzado a tutearnos por expreso pedido de él. Eso era algo que me gustaba bastante_

— _Hoy te evaluaré así que entremos a mi oficina_

_¿Oficina?, esta era mi oportunidad y no la iba a dejar pasar. En cuanto comenzó a medirme traté de fijar mi vista en él, se que le gustaba el contacto visual, en un momento me pidió que me bajara el peto para medir mi espalda, así que en lugar de bajarlo, lo saqué quedando completamente con mis pechos desnudos._

— _Bel… — iba a hablar cuando me di vuelta dándole una buena visión de mis juveniles y firmes pechos._

— _Carlisle – pasé un dedo por sus formados músculos – creo que conozco una muy buena forma de quemar calorías – no sé cómo pero hice que mi voz sonara mucho más caliente de lo normal._

_Y fue así como perdí mi virginidad con Carlisle en su oficina. La verdad es que no sé si fue el ejercicio o el fabuloso sexo que compartí con todo entrenador personal que tuve o qué, pero mi cuerpo se formó perfectamente y eso hacía que ningún hombre se resistiera a mis encantos._

Hoy más que nunca puse esmero en mi atuendo, elegí una calza más corta de lo normal y un peto que dejaba ver más apetitosos mis pechos, el tal Edward iba a estar en mi cama hoy mismo.

— Hola – saludé en recepción.

— Hola, Bella – Jane era la nueva recepcionista, bastante simpática, debo agregar

— Tengo entrenador personal nuevo… ¿Edward? ¿Puede ser?

Asintió rápidamente. Por lo menos no había errado su nombre— Claro – levantó el teléfono y esperé

— Isabella, ¿cierto?

Sin siquiera girarme supe que esta iba a ser mi mejor cogida, esa voz destilaba sexo, lentamente y con mucha confianza me giré para encontrarme con un perfecto hombre esculpido a mano.

— Dime Bella – el inocente me tendió la mano, pero yo quería su polla en mi coño, así que hice mi primer movimiento, me puse de puntillas y lo besé en la comisura de su boca – un gusto – susurré a un centímetro de esos apetitos y carnosos labios.

— Igualmente – cuando vi su seductora sonrisa sentí como me humedecía y supe que esto no iba a ser difícil – Vamos – su mano en mi desnuda espalda me encendió aún más

La rutina de ejercicios estuvo llena de comentarios cargados de sexo, y eso me encantó, era tan malditamente adicto al sexo como yo y eso me gustó mucho.

— ¿Desde cuándo vienes al gimnasio? – ya estábamos terminando

Me encogí de hombros pensando en su pregunta — Desde hace – saqué la cuenta – cuatro años – le sonreí cuando le contesté.

Ya llevaba bastante tiempo viniendo.

— ¿Y haces ejercicio fuera de acá?

— No – negué con la cabeza – guardo todas mis energías para el _GYM_

Un atisbo de sonrisa se acercó en sus labios, quiso disimularlo pero no pudo — ¿No tienes novio? – sabía perfectamente a qué se estaba refiriendo. Él quería saber si hacía _otro_ tipo de ejercicio fuera de acá.

— No – puse mi carita de niña buena y saqué un poco mi labio inferior.

— Entiendo – se removió algo incómodo y supe que su polla se estaba despertando – ahora… elongaciones.

— Dale.

Me acosté en la colchoneta y esperé hasta que él tomo una de mis piernas y con mucho cuidado la acercó a mi cuerpo, ahora venía mi segundo movimiento.

— Mmm – cerré los ojos y traté que sonara a gemido.

— ¿Es…tás bien? – tosió un poco para ocultar lo ronco de su voz.

— ¡Sí! – chillé como si me la estuviera metiendo bien adentro.

— _Ok_ – dejó mi pierna abajo y siguió con la otra — ¿Te duele?

¡Mierda! lo que quería era que me doliera. Que me follara fuerte y que no preguntara como me sentía, que embistiera sin parar hasta que mi centro no pudiera más, ni si quiera ahí, quería que me follara por días enteros, que no me dejara dormir, que…

Detuve mis pensamientos cuanto mi clítoris palpito dolorosamente — No… sigue…. Dale… más – estiré mi cuello y me removí un poco.

— Terminamos – se puso de pie más rápido de lo que pensé.

Me dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar, _ok_, esto no estaba bien, en este momento él debería estar llevándome a algún rincón para follarme hasta el cansancio.

— Espera – esta era mi última carta, o si no tendría que conformarme con Félix por hoy

— Dime – aunque se dio vuelta no me miró a los ojos – voy a ir al sauna a esta hora está vacío – y contrario a todo lo que él pudo pensar agarré en una mano su gran, polla, jamás pensé que hubieran más grandes que las de Emm.

— Mmm – lamí mis labios y fijé mi vista en sus hermosos ojos y sin decir nada, me giré, dejándolo con una gran erección en sus pantalones.

Me di media vuelta y me dirigí a los camarines, me saqué toda la ropa quedando solo en toalla, si llegaba, llegaba, si no buscaría a otro. Entré en el sauna y cerré los ojos para relajarme, estaba en mi lugar feliz, donde follaba con dos tipos a la vez, esa siempre había sido mi fantasía, pero aún no me atrevía a hacerla realidad, en todo caso, solamente tengo 17 años, me queda tiempo para probar cosas.

Está pensando en cuando tuviera las dos pollas dentro de mí cuando sentí algo en mi coño, algo más que mis líquidos formándose, abrí los ojos de golpe y cuando quise moverme unas manos me lo impidieron.

— ¿Qué…? – Bajé la cabeza para encontrarme con una cabellera cobriza entre mis piernas – Ohhh Dios – esa lengua encontró mi clítoris y me hizo estirar la cabeza hacia atrás.

El maldito en un momento abrió los ojos y me miró sin sacar su lengua de mi coño, fue algo totalmente erótico.

— Sí cariño – acaricié sus cabellos – chupa fuerte… ahhhh – tuve que gritar por el pequeño mordisco que recibió mi botón – fóllame rico con esa lengua.

Para acompañar su lengua, metió dos dedos en mi interior y fue definitivamente el mejor sexo oral que me había dado nunca, me vine tan fuerte que creo que le arranque algo de cabello ya que lo tenía tomado de ahí.

— Exquisita – se levantó y se relamió los labios

— ¿Eso fue…?

No pude seguir porque se sentó en las bancas tomándome con él y dejando que su exquisita polla penetrara en mi interior.

— ¡Mierda! – comencé a cabalgarlo con muchas ansias – que grande…. grueso… rico – llevé mis manos a mis pezones y los apreté – estás…

— No – quitó mis manos – eso lo hago yo – se metió uno de mis pezones en su boca y comenzó a pellizcar el otro.

— O sí… chupa así…. – llevé mis manos a mis cabellos y los tomé.

Con las manos ocupadas encontré un balance casi perfecto —Vamos nena… cabálgame rico – tomó mis caderas y me marcó el ritmo – trágate toda mi polla.

¡Mierda! esto era mucho mejor de lo que pensaba — ¿Así? – comencé a hacer círculos sobre él, lentos y tortuosos

— Mmm más rápido…. Quiero ver tus tetas saltar.

Aumenté el ritmo, su sucia boca hizo que mi orgasmo estuviera cerca.

— ¡Me vengooooo! – ya era costumbre mía la de chillar durante el sexo

Y me encantaba — ¡Mierda! – me dio una nalgada – no me puse condón – dejo caer la cabeza frustrado, y aunque yo tomara pastillas no me quise arriesgar.

— ¡Ohhh! ¡EDWARD! – agarré su rostro y lo besé cuando me corrí.

— Salte ahora, – me sacó de encima, pero él aún no había terminado – necesito…

Me puse de rodillas y antes de que se percatara me metí su rica polla en mi boca, había chupado muchas pollas pero esta sin dudas era la más grande, Edward me había dado dos exquisitos orgasmos, así que relajé mi garganta y lo hice llegar hasta el final.

— ¡Sí nena!… chupa mi polla – enredó sus dedos en mis húmedos cabellos y me siguió marcando el ritmo.

Usé un poco mis dientes y con mis manos masajeé sus testículos.

— ¡Me corro! – quiso sacarme pero lo impedí.

— Empápame… quiero probar tu leche –pasé la punta de mi lengua en la punta de su pene.

No tardó en volver a marcarme el ritmo, se vino más fuerte de lo que pensé que podía ser, jamás había probado tanto semen, pero aún así me lo tragué todo, exquisito y excitante. Cuando me limpié la boca me paré y me lo quedé mirando.

— Emmett tenía razón – aún le costaba respirar bien, pero le puse atención – eres la mejor – me sentó en él y volvió a besarme.

— ¿Emmett? – me separé y lo miré directamente.

— Sí… dijo que habías sido su mejor coño y él no se equivoca – más que ofendida me sentí halagada.

— ¿Son amigos? – besé su hombro

— Hermanos – me separé de él para que notara mi sorpresa.

Supongo que mi rostro era bastante literal sobre lo que estaba pensando porque su mirada estaba curiosa — ¿Hermanos? – Asintió – ¿Y comparten todas las vaginas?

— No – me restregó sobre su miembro – solo a ti – una gran idea pasó por mi mente.

Le sonreí lujuriosamente para asegurarme de que por lo menos la considerara — Y…. – jugué con sus mojados cabellos — ¿Harían un trío... conmigo?

Me miró y algo en su rostro me dijo que mi fantasía se podía hacer realidad.

* * *

**Hola!**

**Chicos, es el mismo Two pero ahora un poco mejor, sin faltas de ortografía.**

**MIL gracias a Erica Castelo por aguantar TODAS mis faltas de tildes y ayudarme en esto.**

**Besos, Joha!**


	2. Final

******Los personajes son de SM. La historia es mía.**

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

Chequeé una vez más que todo estuviera en su lugar, así que comencé con mi lista mental.

-Ropa interior sexy… listo.

-Vestido provocador y capaz de levantar cualquier polla… listo.

-Zapatos altos que hacen lucir mis piernas mucho más apetecibles… listo.

-Aceite afrodisíaco por todo mi cuerpo… listo.

-Accesorios a juego… listo.

-Maquillaje provocador… listo

Bien, mi físico estaba en condiciones, ahora necesitaba ver que mi arsenal también estuviera listo, así que abrí mi bolso y comencé a revisar.

-Consolador… listo

-Esposas… listo

-Lubricante… listo

Bueno, no creo que falte nada y en tal caso, tendré que improvisar, toda la vida, bueno, desde que Carlisle me quitó la virginidad, me ha gustado ser la que lleve el control en el sexo, y ahora que por fin tenía la posibilidad de estar con dos hombre juntos no iba a ser la excepción, los iba a someter, iban a rogar por meter su polla en cualquier orificio de mi cuerpo, iban a implorar porque los tocara y porque los dejara llegar al orgasmo.

Eso sí, debo reconocer que no me agradaba mucho la idea de que fueran hermanos porque no me hubiera molestado ver un buen y jugoso beso entre Emmett y Edward, pero en fin… algo era algo.

Me subí a mi hermoso bebé, un _Volkswagen Beetle_ que mis padres me habían regalado por mis 16 años, porque eso sí, podía ser una perra con los hombres y cogerme cualquier cosa que me excitara, pero nunca dejé de ser buena hija, me sacaba buenas notas y no les creaba mayores problemas a mis padres.

Tomé en mis manos mis celular y abrí el mensaje que me mandó Edward con la dirección de donde sería el encuentro, bueno, esto tampoco me gustó, jamás había dejado que me citaran, siempre era yo la que elegía los lugares y las condiciones, accedí en el lugar pero las condiciones seguían corriendo por mi cuenta.

Estacioné en frente a la dirección y me mojé al ver que no había una sola casa cerca de donde estaba ubicada la cabaña que me indicaron, iba poder gritar como nunca, no es que importe que me escuchen pero esto me daba mucha más libertad, me bajé del auto y mis bragas ya estaban estilando, necesitaba esas dos pollas en mi cuerpo cuanto antes.

— Hola – levanté la vista y ahí en el umbral de la puerta estaba Emm con su sexy sonrisa dibujada.

— Hola – me pasé la lengua por mis labios cuando me fijé en su abultado pantalón.

— Pasemos cariño – me tomó de la mano y su solo contacto me hizo gemir – estás mojada –afirmó — ¿eso lo logré solo con tocarte? – me sonrió y yo le devolví la sonrisa.

— Sabes que sí – acaricié suavemente su palma – cariño – me acerqué y quedé muy cerca de sus labios – no he estado con nadie desde que me cogí a tu hermano en el sauna así que hagan que esto valga la pena – para terminar pase mi ya caliente lengua por sus labios.

— Eso te lo aseguro – me giré hacia la voz y ahí estaba Edward… sin camisa… rectifico… ahora sí que estaba cerca de mi orgasmo.

— ¿Quieres tocar? – pasó uno de sus largos dedos por entre sus músculos del pecho y tuve que afirmarme de Emm para no caer.

Negué con la cabeza — No, – gemí – quiero pasar mi lengua por tu torso.

Me di cuenta que no esperaba mi respuesta, pero sé que a ambos les encantó por como gimieron.

— Quiero sus dos pollas follándome hasta que me canse – comencé a hablar con la autoridad que acostumbro a tener en las relaciones – y tienen prohibido hablar o tocar a menos que yo se los indique.

— Linda – Emm puso sus dos manos en mis hombros y dejo un beso en mi cuello. – amo cuando me dominas pero hoy…

— … Hoy nosotros te dominaremos – terminó Edward por él.

La verdad que esto no me lo esperaba pero después de considerarlo por unos segundos pensé que sería muy bueno probar algo distinto, así que solo cambié mi pose y busqué mi voz de niña buena.

— ¿Me castigaran por lo mal que me he portado? – hice un puchero y mordí mi labio inferior

— A las perras se las trata como tal… así que desnúdate – demando Emmett

Jamás lo había visto en ese plan, así que me tildé unos segundos hasta que sentí como alguien tiraba de mi cabello hacia atrás.

— Desnúdate… obedece – Edward tenía mi cabello en sus manos, no me estaba haciendo daño pero si sentía la presión – no quiero tener que golpearte – sin más sacó su lengua y la pasó por mi cuello.

— Lo siento.

En seguida procedí a desnudarme, no es que me tomara mucho tiempo, solo tenía que sacarme mi vestido y la ropa interior, mientras mi pequeño vestido caía, dejándome semidesnuda, clave mis vista en esos dos sexys hombre y vi el hambre en ellos, así que en seguida llevé mis manos hacia mi espalda para quitar mi brasier.

—Déjalo, – habló Edward – eso quiero hacerlo yo.

Asentí y me quedé quieta mientras él rondaba cerca de mí.

— ¿Qué es esto? – miré hacia Emm y en sus manos tenía mi bolso.

Rodé los ojos por la obviedad — Mi bolso – murmuré

— ¿Qué hay dentro?

Lo abrió sin esperar mi respuesta y comenzó a sacar los pocos juguetes que alcancé a reunir.

— Supongo que esto es para que te folle el culo – me enseñó el lubricante. Yo solo asentí y bajé la mirada como si hubiera hecho algo malo.

— ¿Quieres que uno te folle el coño mientras el otro te folla el culo? – Edward estaba exhalando su aliento en mi cuello y eso me hizo estremecer.

— ¡Sííí! – ahora chillé por su cercanía.

No sabía cuánto más iba a aguantar, mi cerebro me estaba traicionando enviando imágenes que quería que se hicieran realidad lo antes posible — Perra, – miré a Emm – ¿te gusta masturbarte? – me enseñó el consolador.

— No… es… para…

No pude hilar una sola frase porque no sé cuándo pero Edward estaba jugando con mis ya muy excitados pezones, así que no pude hacer más que gemir y restregarme contra él, cuando me encorvé un poco me encontré con su dura pelvis y pude sentir a la perfección como su pene ya estaba más que listo para mí.

— Emm – chillé, quería que a los dos tocándome

— ¿Quieres que te toque? – se comenzó a acercar mientras yo asentía

— Por favor…

Una de las manos de Edward dejó mis senos para adentrarse en mi minúscula tanga, Emm llego a nosotros y él en vez de tocar mis pechos, se los llevó a la boca, aun tenía la ropa interior puesta supuestamente pero cuando bajé la vista me di cuenta que mi brasier ya no estaba en mi cuerpo.

— Mmm… exquisitos – siguió chupando y succionando como solo él sabía hacerlo.

— Eso hermanito… chúpale los pezones que yo le chupo el coño.

De pronto me vi alzada y puesta sobre una superficie blanda… una cama pensé.

Emm siguió entreteniéndose con mis pechos mientras el aliento de Edward llegaba a mi sexo, rajó la tanga con mucha fuerza y sin esperar más comenzó a lamer los jugos que ya se estaban resbalando por mi entrepierna.

— ¡Sí!… chupen… así me gusta.

— No hables – rugió Emm y de pronto sentí como mordió con algo más de fuerza mi pezón derecho.

Cerré los ojos y me concentré en disfrutar, ya estaba por alcanzar mi orgasmo y eso me tenía muy contenta, Emmett no dejó mis pechos y Edward seguía jugando con mi entrada, ninguno usó nada más que sus maravillosas lenguas, y eso solo me hizo desear aun más verlas enredadas entre ellas.

— ¡Aggggg! – apreté fuerte el edredón cuando alcancé la cima.

— Ahora veremos que tan buena eres… — palmeó mi trasero Edward

— Debes complacernos a ambos.

¡Claro que lo haría! — Lo haré – afirmé

Sin esperar nada me levanté y comencé como pude a despojarlos de sus ropas, primero bajé los pantalones de Emmett y su duro miembro me saltó directo en el rostro así que no pude contenerme de darle una lamida, pero me concentré y me giré hacia Edward, a quien también le saqué los pantalones, pero esta vez no le di solo una lamida, me metí toda su polla en la boca, mientras que a ciegas busqué la de Emm y lo comencé a masturbar, relajé mi garganta para que la larga polla de Ed llegara hasta dentro en mi garganta.

Los gemidos de los hermanos eran tantos que mi orgasmo también se estaba acercando, así que me esmeré en hacerlos llegar pronto, después de esto iba a tener a estas dos ricas pollas cogiéndome por los dos lados, así que más les valía hacerlo bien.

— Te dije que era la mejor mamándola – gimió Emm

— Y también la mejor masturbando… – devolvió Edward – estás por llegar

— Tú también… se que amas su rosada lengua alrededor de tu duro pene.

— Me voy a correr en su boca – Edward enredó sus dedos en mis cabellos y me penetró hasta el fondo – trágatelo todo.

Sin más se corrió fuerte y de golpe, saboreé todo y alejé mi boca de él.

— Ahora yo – me tomó por el cabello Emm – también quiero mi semen en tu garganta

No me dejó ni hablar cuando ya me tenia chupándosela, no tardó mucho en correrse y yo lo acompañé, cuando me levanté me di cuenta que Edward no estaba en la habitación pero no alcancé a seguir buscándolo cuando ya estaba entrando de nuevo.

— Fui a buscar esto – me señaló el tubo de lubricante – yo te coger el culo y Emm el coño.

Asentí pero me moría por pedirles que se besaran.

— Ven – Emm me levantó de la cama y me puso en cuatro sobre él — ¿Sigues cuidándote? – en mi mirada vio el sí – bien… no me gusta usar condón.

A mí tampoco me gustaba, de hecho lo odiaba, tampoco es que iba por la vida cogiendo con desconocidos, confiaba en que los chicos estaban limpios.

— Para bien el culo – demando Edward detrás mío – quiero ver que tan dilatado lo tienes… supongo que con lo perra que eres ya te han cogido por acá.

Sin esperar mi respuesta metió dos dedos llenos de lubricante, pero lo que no sabía él es que ese agujero aún era virgen.

— ¿Eres virgen? – noté un toque de burla y de sorpresa.

— ¡Síí!

Edward pasó su mirada hacia su hermano — Mira Emm… la perra tiene un hoyo virgen – ahora sí su voz era de burla.

Entrecerré los ojos y procuré batir exageradamente mis pestañas — Soy una chica buena.

Gemí cuando sentí su mano impactar con una de mis nalgas, le dio un certero golpe, no fuerte pero sí excitante.

— Eso es mentira – me tomó del cabello y me acerco a él – o si no, no estarías acá

Sin más metió su lengua en mi garganta y me dio uno de los mejores besos de mi vida.

— ¡Mierda!... Malditos. ¿Se dan cuenta que el coño de Bella está a un centímetro de mi polla?... ¡necesito metérsela!

— Tranquilo.

Edward tomó mis caderas y me dejó caer sobre Emm, la penetrada fue fuerte y firme pero no alcancé a disfrutarla cuando ya tenía la polla de Edward abriéndose paso entre mis nalgas.

— ¡Joder!... estas tan estrecha… soy el primero… ¡Mierda que rico!

Mientras Emm cogía mi coño, Edward lo hacía por atrás y estaba segura de que sus testículos se estaban tocando, esta era mi fantasía hecha realidad, era todo lo que quería… bueno… casi todo.

— Mmm – gemí – que rico

Tuve que cerrar los ojos como si eso me ayudara a soportar tanto placer — ¡Grita! – Ed me pegó otra vez – grita fuerte… que se escuche como disfrutas.

— Eso nena – Emm llevó sus manos a su senos — ¿Te gusta?

— ¡Sí!… me encanta… sus pollas se sienten tan bien.

Cerré los ojos mientras sentía una nalgada. Dolorosa pero exquisita — Y tu culo esta tan apretado… Emm debes probarlo

— Tu coño está muy caliente… después cambiamos hermano.

— ¡Ahhhhhhh! – una mano, no sé de quién, tocó mi clítoris y fue el nirvana máximo – me voy a correr… quiero que se vengan conmigo… por favor

— Me falta poco… ya casi – Edward se inclinó y comenzó a repartir besos por mi espalda.

— Yo… — Emm tomó mis caderas, me penetró de golpe y se corrió

En seguida lo seguí yo acompañada de Edward, yo caí sobre Emm y Edward encima de mí, nuestros rostros estaban a milímetros, así que esta era mi oportunidad.

Enredé mi lengua con la de Edward y nos acerque a Emm, dejé un segundo al ojiverde y pasé a Emm, saqué la lengua y toqué los labios de Edward, ya estaba listo, solo fue cosas de segundos para que las lenguas de los dos hombres se tocaran, fue un momento de lo más excitante, más que el sexo, esto era más íntimo y más rico.

— Mmm… esto es todo lo que quería – gemí.

— ¿Un beso de nosotros? – preguntó con dulce voz Edward.

Asentí ya que no estaba segura de que mi voz me acompañara — Sí – unas manos comenzaron a hacer figuras por mi espalda.

— ¿Y por qué no lo pediste? – preguntó Emm.

— Porque son hermanos – dije como si fuera lo más obvio.

Vi un intercambio de miradas entre ellos que hizo que mis esperanzas crecieran — Adoptivos – rió Edward – mira.

Sin más, Edward se levantó y devoró los labios de su hermano, yo me excité enseguida y noté que ellos también.

— ¿Estás lista para la segunda ronda? – me guiñó un ojo Emm.

Llevé una de mis manos a mi sexo, saqué un poco de jugos y los probé delante de ellos.

— Más que lista – reí

.

.

.

De eso ya había pasado seis años, hoy estaba frente al espejo preparándome para otra de mis fantasías, pero esta era solo de dos, solo entre _él_ y yo.

Respiré hondo y procuré dejar atrás todos los miedos, esto era lo que quería así que nada podía salir mal.

— ¿Estas lista?

— Si, Emm

Asintió y yo contuve la respiración por unos segundos — Bien… entonces vamos – me extendió su mano – luces hermosa – acarició mi mejilla y sonrió pícaro – lo siento – rió – pero no puedo dejar de pensar en esa noche.

— Yo tampoco, – me reí con él – ustedes cumplieron mi fantasía.

— Solo por ti nena.

Se me acercó lentamente y con mucha cautela, acunó mi rostro entre sus grandes manos y dejó sus labios en mi mejilla.

— Vamos cuñada… Eddie está muy nervioso.

Cuando llegamos a la entrada ya estaba mi padre esperándome para recorrer el pasillo de la iglesia donde al final me esperaba mi pronto marido… Edward.

La ceremonia se me pasó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, solo fui consciente cuando el sacerdote nos declaró marido y mujer y pidió el beso, fue tierno y casto como muy pocas veces acostumbrábamos.

— ¿Señora Cullen? – me tomó por la cintura — ¿Cuál es tu próxima fantasía?

Le di una sonrisa que solo él sería capaz de interpretar — Cualquiera que te incluya a ti y a un gimnasio.

* * *

**Hasta acá llegó este TS tan antiguo.**

**Nuevamente le doy las gracias a Erica Castelo que lo beteó y gracias a ustedes por leerlo.**

**Ojala se pasen por mis otras historias :)**

**Besos, Joha!**


End file.
